McLean Hospital has been collaborating with Boston University and the Solomon Carter Fuller Mental Health Center (one unit of which was formerly located at the Boston State Hospital) since June 1974 to find a sample of 120 non-chronic schizophrenic patients in order to test the hypothesis that intensive psychotherapy is more effective than less frequent supportive psychotherapy in improving a patient's level of social functioning, alleviating a patient's personal discomfort and symptomatology, and in aiding the patient to find a productive niche for himself. Of the 120 patients to be included in our study, 60 will be randomly assigned to intensive psychotherapy (IP), which consists of 50-minute appointments scheduled 3-5 times a week, and 60 will fall into the treatment-as-usual group (TAU) which is typified by a less dynamic, more supportive therapy meeting one hour per week or as infrequently as one hour every two months. We expect to obtain 30 patients in each treatment modality at McLean Hospital and an equal number for each group at the Boston University complex (comprised of one ward at the University Hospital, two wards at Solomon Carter Fuller Mental Health Center, and two wards at the Bedford VA Hospital). Each patient is to be evaluated at six-month intervals for a period of at least two years from the initiation of treatment. These periodic evaluations include psychological testing, a structured interview by an uninvested rater uninformed as to the project hypotheses, an interview with a project psychiatrist or psychologist, and questionnaires which are completed in the presence of a research assistant.